1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data management. Specifically, the present invention relates to data storage and recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Network service providers operate communication networks. The communication networks include a variety of components. The components may include communication devices, cable components, building infrastructure, etc. Information detailing the components has to be accessible for the service provider personnel to operate the network.
Many service providers have developed systems for storing network information. These systems range from pieces of paper that store configuration information on a specific communication device to localized spreadsheets. Network service personnel typically store network information associated with their respective duties. For example, a technician may store information about the part of the network that he/she is responsible for. A network control center may store information about network performance or trouble tickets. A customer service provider may store information on the customers associated with a specific communication link (i.e., facility).
However, the network information is often localized and inaccessible to the general service provider population. Therefore, the technician may not be able to get access to information on customers associated with the portion of the network that he/she is not responsible for. In addition, the network information is typically stored at a high level of detail; therefore, there is no mechanism to access detailed data on components, etc. Lastly, there is often no mechanism for coordinating the data.
Thus, there is a need for a method of making data available to a wide variety of service provider personnel. There is a need for a method of making detailed data widely available. Lastly, there is a need for a method of coordinating the detailed data.